


Hungover, Not Stupid

by sinecure



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff has to let a drunk Britta sleep over at his apartment - and the next morning, she finds a few things around that belong to Annie. - Prompt from iknowitsbutters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungover, Not Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** sinecure  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Community and I make no money from it.  
>  **Spoilers:** None.  
>  **A/N:** This is from a prompt from iknowitsbutters over on milady_milord on LiveJournal.  
> 

"Seriously, Jeff, I'm good to drive. I can only see three of you now." Britta stood up, slanting to the left, bracing herself on the arm of Jeff's couch with a quick hand. Her stomach dipped and rolled and started to move up her throat. "Oh, god," she whispered, dropping back to the couch. She hit the edge of the seat with one butt cheek and slid to the floor. "Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up."

Rocking back and forth, she closed her eyes and willed away the nausea and the throbbing pain beginning behind her hair and ears.

"Seriously yourself, Britta, you're literally falling down drunk. Just...." He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. "Use my bed. But if you puke on it, you're buying me a new mattress." He grabbed her arm, a lot more gently than she'd been expecting, and drew her to her feet.

"I don't need to buy a bed to sleep." She squinted at him to find the right Jeff. " _You're_ stupid!"

He chuckled and shook his head, which was very disappointing. She was spoiling for a fight.

Or a soft place to curl up and die. "Ow, my hair is screaming at me." Turning toward him, she grabbed his shirt in her fists. "Can you stop it, please? It's really loud!"

Instead of answering her very reasonable question, he steered her toward his room. "Sleep will help."

"I'm not sleeping with you." Jerking her arm free, she stumbled toward the doorway.

He took her arm again and she leaned against him because her head was starting to feeling like an ice cream truck had rolled up into it and taken residence behind her eyes. The Jeff-Copies helped her to Jeff's bed and left her there.

"Good," she told the ceiling as he shut the door, cutting off the only light coming in. His curtains were closed as they always were at night. The better not to see the spinning ceiling light. Nauseous. Yuck. Curling onto her side, she closed her eyes and swallowed hard to keep everything down.

No puking.

She started to drift off to sleep, feeling it close in, then suddenly jerked awake with an Abba song blasting in her ear.

"Shaddup," she moaned, covering her head with a pillow. But the music was in her head, not coming from outside. It pounded and tinkled and annoyed her. "I don't even _like_ Abba." Pushing up, she blinked at the soft light, wondering where it was coming from.

Window.

Odd.

Blinking the sleep away, she glanced at the clock, feeling like she was about to throw up a week's worth of meals.

Crap.

"Seven AM? What happened to sleep-time and dreaming?" Her stomach rolled again, followed by a sudden insistence from her bladder. After climbing out of bed as slowly as her body would allow her clumsy legs to go, she crossed Jeff's carpeted bedroom floor, wondering if anything had happened between them. It wouldn't be the first time they'd slipped up after agreeing to end it.

Three times actually.

Opening the door, she peered out, but found the apartment quiet.

Jeff was asleep on the couch, legs half hanging off, one arm thrown over his eyes. There was a dark blue sheet covering most of his torso and thighs.

He looked really uncomfortable and she felt guilty for forcing him to sleep out here. But a lot of relief flooded through her as well. They were over and had been for almost a year; it was best that they stay that way.

Running to the bathroom, she slipped inside, closed the door quietly and locked it, then peed. She felt like a completely different person after peeing and washing her hands and face. Not a healthy person, but not the same drunk, hungover-- no, she was still hungover.

"Aspirin...." Yanking the medicine cabinet open, she came face to face with a purple, electronic toothbrush. With sparkly jewel bits on the handle. "Um." Her eyes slid from it to the Pamprin on the next shelf. "Uh." And a small package of women's razors. "Okay... that is just not right."

There was a ponytail holder--black--and a purple brush on the bottom shelf.

But no aspirin, so she was completely justified in looking through the drawers and bottom cupboards.

Who the hell was Jeff sleeping with? Or was he dating?

"Oh, my god," she whispered, hand over her mouth, nausea gone as her curiosity rose. "Jeff's dating someone!" A small touch of jealousy tickled her stomach, but it was gone within seconds. Troy's face swam before her eyes and her lips curved up. She was having lunch at Troy, Annie, and Abed's place later. And she now had some juicy gossip to share with them.

Pulling open the drawer on the end, she gasped. Jeff's things were strewn inside along with his girlfriend's things.

"Jeff has a girlfriend," she snickered, touching the shaving kit and comb mixed up with more hair things and a bottle of perfume. "Huh. A girly-girl girlfriend."

A small bottle of aspirin rolled to the front of the next drawer she opened and she quickly downed three, pulling open the rest of the drawers and cupboards. Jeff's stuff was out. He was no longer locking them up.

"Huh times two."

There was a hamper in the corner and she glanced inside just as someone knocked on the front door. Crap. Jerking guiltily, she bumped into the hamper, staring down at a yellow sweater sleeve peeking out from under one of Jeff's shirts.

No, it couldn't be.

But they'd all seen the looks between them.

Britta heard voices and glanced at the locked door. Then back to the sweater. Cardigan? Grabbing the sleeve, she pulled the sweater free and stared at the familiar yellow fabric.

No.

But here was the proof. Right here in her hands, hello!

Shoving it back into the hamper, she crept to the door and quietly unlocked it, feeling her heart pound. The voices were still there, low and hushed. Peering through the crack, Britta saw Annie and Jeff standing in the doorway. His smile was the one they were all familiar with, the one he reserved only for Annie.

...his girlfriend.

Annie smiled and rolled her eyes, then slid her hand around Jeff's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. It was a slow, deliberate kiss, the kind she'd always imagined Jeff cringing from. Instead of pulling away, he brushed Annie's hair over her shoulder with the back of his hand, while running his other hand up and down her arm. Kissing Annie just as unhurriedly as she was kissing him. When he pulled back, resting his forehead on Annie's, Britta felt like she was intruding.

Jeff glanced quickly toward the bathroom and Britta slipped back inside with a jerk. She closed the door and then leaned against it.

"What the hell?" she mouthed, staring at the shower curtain. Jeff and Annie? But they weren't-- they'd never-- there wasn't--

Apparently they were, they had, and there was.

And maybe it made a little sense.

Straightening up, she decided that she wouldn't share her gossip with Troy and Abed at lunch after all, but she was definitely cornering Annie about this.


End file.
